


Almost As If It Never Was

by officialstories



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-15
Updated: 2016-02-20
Packaged: 2018-05-20 16:33:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6016687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/officialstories/pseuds/officialstories
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alex Morgan's little brother ,Blaire Morgan, and his bestfriend,Carter James, are star football players for the Diamond Bar Brahmas as well as co-captains. What happens when something goes terribly wrong at the captains party , a week before the first game?<br/>(Based off the hit show American Crime)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Before the Incident

**Author's Note:**

> Blaire is adopted as stated. Imagine him as looking like Zayn Malik. And Carter as Trevir Jackson.

"Blaire! Hurry up. I'm going to be late for work." My Dad yelled down the stairs. I groaned. My room was in the basement. Which was by choice because I was the only boy besides my Dad. But he had a room with my mom. I have 3 older sisters and 1 younger sister. Their names are Jennifer, Jeri, Alex, and Cara. Alex is 7 years older than me then Jennifer who is 11 years older than me then finally Jeri who is 13 years older than me. While Cara is 13 years younger than me. 

Me and Cara are the only Morgan children that still live at our house. Well Cara was a biological Morgan child I was adopted. But after this year Cara would be the only one because it's my senior year. Well technically tomorrow. 

I play football along with my bestfriend Carter whose the quarterback while I'm the runningback. We were a duo so we were planning on going to the same college. 

"Blaire. We're leaving in five seconds. I swear you take longer than your sisters sometimes." My dad yelled again. 

I raced up the stairs with my equipment and phone and headed to the car. "Did you get your sister?" My dad asked. I palm slapped my forehead and ran back in the house. I grabbed my sister from her stool in the kitchen scooping her in my arms. 

"Sorry dad. I thought she was already in the car." I chuckled buckling Cara in before getting back in the front seat. 

He chuckled shaking his head before pulling out of our driveway. "Don't worry. Alex will be back tomorrow so you won't have to take her to school tomorrow. 

"Aw. Dad. Me and Cara bond through our car rides to school." I smiled. "We'll see tomorrow. Maybe Alex can ride with you tomorrow and you just ride with Carter after practice. 

I nodded. 

We arrived at the school and I got out and headed to our workout room. Our first game was next Wednesday so we were kicking our workouts into over drive. 

 

"Morgan!" I heard my bestfriends voice. "Hey Cart!" I smiled doing our handshake when he came over. "Late as always my man." He joked as I laced up my sneakers. "You know I wouldn't have it any other way." I laughed as we headed to where the rest of the team was. 

After workouts we have a break in between for lunch and then we go to practice. So the team headed to in and out burger as soon as workouts were over. 

Our team trainer had gone easy on us so we weren't sore as usual. 

"Dude. Tomorrow should be eventful." Carter said as we were on our way to in and out. "Why?" I asked confused. "Senior walk through. And the breakfast. Duh" He answered. "Crap. I forgot all about that. Cara isn't gonna be happy." I laughed. "Squirt will understand. After all she is 3 she'll just take a nap at daycare anyway." Carter said turning into the restaurant. I nodded smiling along. 

-

After practice I made it home by 7. Me and Carter as well as the other seniors were planning the captains party that was this Saturday. Since me and Carter were captains we had to find the venue. The other seniors worked out the supplies. 

"Mom, Dad. I'm home." I yelled throughout the house. "Bear!" I heard Cara yell. I chuckled. I heard small patter that soon crashed into my legs. "Hey mini me!" I picked her up and kissed her cheek. She giggled as I walked into the kitchen. 

"Mom and Dad are out but there is an Alex that's here." Smiled my sister with the raspy voice. "What's up Ali." I smiled pulling her into a hug and she fought out of it. "Does coach not make you guys shower after practice? You stink." She laughed and gagged. 

"By choice." I smirked setting down Cara on the counter. "I thought your plane came later?" I asked sitting at the table. "I lied. Well to surprise you guys but it never works out with your schedule." She chuckled. I nodded. "What's for dinner?" I asked. "Maybe pizza. You need to go take a shower though." She pinched her nose. I rolled my eyes playfully. "Whatever. Pineapples please?" I smiled before heading downstairs to take a shower. 

-

Me, Cara and Alex were watching a movie when our parents joined us. My dad carried Cara to her bed as my mom picked out another movie. "So you ready for the new year?" Alex asked. I sighed. "Yeah. Ready to get the season started." I smiled. 

"What about Allison?" She asked. "What about her?" I smirked. "How are you guys?" She raised her eyebrow. "Ask her. I haven't talked to her in a week." I chuckled. Alex swatted my bicep. "What did you do?" She asked. 

"Nothing. Ask her about Jeffery Lewis and why she was with him last week." I said. Alex gasped. "She was with him?" Alex asked. I nodded. "Haven't talked to her since." I said. "Well I'm sorry to hear that Blaire." She said. I shook my head. 

"It's alright. There's more girls at Diamond Bar than her." I smiled. 

-

The next morning was kind of hectic. I had to iron my shirt and dress pants because of the senior breakfast and walk. Which included that I couldn't wear sneakers, a hat, jeans, or a hoodie. I sighed styling my hair into a quiff. 

"Blaire come on! You're gonna be late for school!" Alex yelled. "I'm coming. Geez." I yelled back before grabbing my stuff and my raybans. I put them on and headed up the stairs. 

"Cara up." I said. Her arms shot up from her chair and I picked her up as I kissed my moms cheek. "Ali Cat. We're ready!" Cara squealed. 

Alex walked into the foyer taking Cara out of my arms as we made our way to the car. 

-

As I made it to school I met with Carter where we were supposed to stand because the athletes of the seniors were going first. "Nice touch with the hair bro." Carter slapped my hand. "I try. I try." I laughed. 

-

"We would like to introduce our very first Pakistani decent and our second African-American football captains. Mr. Blaire Morgan and Mr. Carter James." Coach Kelly introduced us. 

I got up as well as Carter. I don't do most of the talking Carter handles that. So I stood to the side as he stepped up to the mic. 

"Thank you coach. For your introduction. Me and Blaire greatly appreciate it." He said. I smiled and nodded. "Um. I want to thank our parents for coming out today first and foremost. And not just for the free food but because you love us. As the co-captains of the Brahmas varsity football team we plan to make it all the way to the championship this year. Although we make this promise to you we will also promise to work hard. And to strive to be better. Um." He chuckled. "I'm sorry I'm really nervous." He scratched behind his neck. 

I stepped up and grabbed the mic which he gratefully nodded to. "My names Blaire for you guys that didn't know." I waved. "Coach Kelly always told us that faith without work is dead. Well my brothers and I believe that we'll win the championship this year. We can't do that without work. Which we've been doing this past summer. So the class of 2016 all you have to do is be behind us. Which I don't think will be very high for them to do. Me and Carter are excited to captain this team as we have an amazing leader like Coach Kelly as our head coach we can go anywhere if we put our mind to it. He always takes care of us like we're his kids and for that we're forever thankful." I smiled. "So. Thank you coach. As well as the staff, administration and Principal Stevens." I said nodding towards all of the people I pointed out and put the mic down. 

Carter pulled me into a bro hug. "Now that this is over. Captains party ahead." He smiled. I smiled too sitting back at our table.


	2. The Beginning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The actions of the Captains Party come up as Casey has to relive that night. Also the first football game for Blaire and Carter!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Casey : Jake T. Austin.   
> Cari : Ashley Benson  
> Allison : Shay Mitchell  
> Mrs. Lawrence : Constance Marie  
> Mrs. Stevens : Regina King

"Mrs. Lawrence your son has been suspended from school." Mrs. Stevens said. "Huh? What?" My mom said. 

"Your son Casey has been suspended. Some inappropriate pictures have surfaced online of him. I'm sure he can explain the rest but he is not talking to us." Mrs. Stevens said. 

"Pictures of what exactly?" She asked. "We cannot show you the pictures. Casey will have to do that. Ma'm these pictures are against school code and if they were seen by any other administrator he would have been expelled." Mrs. Stevens said. 

"Casey is this true." My mom asked me. I looked away. I clenched my jaw. "Casey. Is this true?" She asked. I got out of the seat across from my principal and walked out of her office. 

I heard my mom apologize and get up as well. I walked outside with her hot on my trail. 

"You are going to show me those pictures Casey. I don't care if I have to call AT&T myself. You have some explaining to do." She said as we headed to our car. I stood outside of the car as she crunk it up. 

"Get in the car Casey." She demanded. I still stood there staring at her. I couldn't get in the car. If I did I knew that this wasn't a dream. It was real. This was happening to me. 

"Casey! I'm not going to repeat myself. Get in the car!" She yelled. I shook my head and walked off to a destination I didn't know of yet. 

She was following me as I was walking. I started to run. Like I was on the track team. I still didn't know where I was running to. I didn't know anybody here. She should've never taken me out of central anyway. Diamond Bar sucked. People made it out to be this prestigious school when it is nothing but stuck up rich kids that are entitled to anything and everything. I didn't fit in at all. 

I'm a Hispanic inner city kid from the south-central projects. My mom moved me to Diamond Bar when my cousin got killed last month. He was in a gang and a drive-by happened. My cousin was protecting me when he got shot. My mom was so scared to lose me so we moved. I guess I should be thankful. But not with these kids bullying me because of the clothes I wear and how I speak. 

I hate it here.   
-

"Hey Mom." I smiled coming into the house after school. I had to stop by Dominoes to pick up a pizza before coming home. 

"Good. Cari you're home. I'm heading to work." My mom passed by me kissing me on the cheek. I sighed after she left putting the pizza on the counter. 

I heard a loud wail coming from my baby sisters room. Of course. My mom slammed the door. Cue crying. I walked into her room and picked her up cradling her head and bringing her to my chest. 

I soothed her back as her wails lessened. "It's okay pene. I'm here. No crying. No crying." I cooed to her. She finally made it back to sleep as I gently laid her back down to sleep. 

I went back into the kitchen and grabbed a slice of pizza and are in front of the television. 

My phone buzzed with a text. I looked down and it was Casey's mom. My boyfriend Casey. 

I sighed as the text said that we needed to meet up and that it was urgent. I put the pizza in the fridge and gathered Penelope's things so we could head out. 

-

"He's distant. And he won't talk to me. It's like he's trapped inside of his head and won't come out." Mrs. Lawrence explained to me. I nodded along. 

"The principal said there were pictures of him at this party. Do you know about them?" She asked. I looked down at my hands then back up. 

I nodded. "What is he doing in them?" She asked. "Stupid things. I don't think he was really thinking that night." I shook my head. "Would you mind if I see them?" She asked. "I don't know Mrs. Lawrence. There are like rude messages and captions with them. Those kids at that school are really mean." I said. 

"I still want to see them. I want to know what my son was doing at this party." She said. I sighed and pulled out my phone showing her the pictures. 

She was immediately brought to tears. "Why are they saying all these things about him?" She asked. "Those kids. They don't care who you are. If you're not one of them you're beneath them." I shook my head holding back tears. 

"Were you there with him?" She asked me. I nodded. "He kept disappearing. I was left alone for about and hour before he showed up again. He was hanging with some guys from the football team. Those are the ones who invited him anyway." I said. 

"Who invited him specifically?" She asked. "I don't know. Some kid named Blaire. Casey doesn't really interact with other people besides me so he said I could come too." I answered. "I was so uncomfortable. The girls they were rude. I could see them judging me with their eyes. So I went to go look for him so I could tell him we needed to leave. But when I found him. He was drunk off his ass." I sighed. 

"And all the football players were laughing at him and taking pictures. Putting him on snapchat and Twitter. Doing nothing to help him." My voice was trembling. Mrs. Lawrence already had a fresh batch of tears spilling out of her eyes. 

"One of them. I think his name was Carter. He was the only one that did something. He got us to a car and took us back to your place." I said. 

"Why didn't you call or tell me after this happened?" She asked. "Case begged me not to. He felt horrible after this all happened." I answered. "As he should. You both should." She finished. I nodded. "I need to go put Penelope back to sleep. Can I go?" I asked. She nodded. I exited swiftly driving back to my place and then putting Penelope back to sleep. 

\- 

"Alright guys. This is what we've been fighting for. There's a minute left. You think we can score a touchdown? To win our first game?" I said in the huddle. They screamed in agreement. "Alright let's do it then." I smiled. 

"Alright. Blaire I'm coming to you. Blue 5-2. Then I'll hit you Owens with the Ram Out. And if we have to at the last second Hail Mary. Got it?" Carter asked stuffing his helmet back on his head. Everybody nodded. 

"Alright break!" We clapped out of the huddle and got in formation. 

"Blue 5-2! Blue 5-2! Hut! Hut!" 

The play was sent in motion and Carter tossed me the ball and I split up the middle. I made it to our 50 yard line before getting tackled. With :40 seconds left on the clock. 

We all scrambled to get back in our formation. 

"Ram! Ram Out! Hut! Hut!" 

On this play all I had to do was block. Unfortunately Carter overthrew Owens and the play was incomplete. Because of that we had 30 seconds and ticking to get a touchdown or we lose. 

"Mary! Mary Anne! Hut! Hut!" 

I burst with speed faking out my corner that was suppose to be covering me. I looked back to see Carter under pressure. I sped down the field throwing my hand up to signal I was open. 

Me and Carter locked eyes. He launched the ball just before getting tackled. My eyes left his in search of the ball. It was cradling down the field fast. I dived into the touchdown catching the ball just in time. And in time with the siren going off. 

I was picked up immediately by my teammates as well as Carter. We did our signature handshake before heading for the stands. 

I searched for my family. I found them sitting front row. I climbed the fence and kissed my moms cheek as well as hugging my dad. "Bear!" Cara cheered as Alex held her. "Hey my cub." I kissed the top of her head as well as Alex's. 

"Good game out there son!" My dad ruffled my hair. I smiled. "Thanks dad." I nodded. "Go get showered up we're going to celebrate. Bring Cart too." My mom said. I nodded and headed towards the locker room. 

"Blaire wait up!" A familiar voice yelled. I rolled my eyes. It was Allison. She caught up and clung onto my forearm. "Yes Allison." I said my voice laced with annoyance. 

"That was a good game. Do you maybe want to celebrate?" She raised her eyebrow. I looked behind me to see parents behind me so I pulled her to the side. "Do you no know the definition of a one night stand. No strings attached?" I said. "We aren't together Allison." I looked at her straight in her eyes. 

"But I thought you forgave me?" She asked. "Forgave you for cheating? No. That's a dealbreaker for me and you know it." I said. 

"You played me!" She yelled which caused a lot of people to turn to see what was happening. "Nobody played you Allison you agreed to have sex. So deal with it and leave me alone." I said and walked away.   
-

"So I talked to Cari today." My mom sat on the edge of my bed. I looked at her before staring at the ceiling again. 

"Those pictures. How are they just able to send those around like that without being disciplined?" She asked. I sighed. 

"Mom. Just leave it alone." I said. "Do you know how hard it was to make you leave Central? And now you're just throwing it away. For a stupid party." She said. Her voice was cracking. 

"I mean what were you thinking Casey?" She asked. "I don't know." I said softly. "What were you doing at that party Case? It looked like you were out of your mind." She exclaimed. 

"I don't know mom." I sighed loudly. "Yes you do know. That's why you won't tell me. Tell me what happened!" She yelled. 

"I don't know! I don't know what happened mom! I can't remember!" I yelled at her. "I had a few drinks. I don't know. It was a lot of beer and liquor. They just kept shoving them in my face." I explained. "Who Casey? I need names!" She said. 

"I don't know. Some guys on the team. They were saying things like stop being a bitch about it. Be fun. So I just kept drinking. I wanted them to stop messing with me." I said. "I was so messed up. I can't remember." I was getting choked up. "Why weren't they helping you?" She asked. 

"I don't know mom!" I said silencing her. "I didn't tell you. Because I was ashamed. I - I think someone did something to me mom. I think something was done to me." I felt tears streaming down my face. "I'm so sorry." I choked. 

She pulled me into a hug. She was crying her eyes out. "I'm so sorry. I'm sorry." I kept apologizing. "It's okay baby. It's okay. I love you so much. I'm sorry I kept pushing you." She rubbed my back. 

-

"So Mrs. Lawrence you think something happened to your son?" Mrs. Stevens asked we sat in her office the next day. "Yes ma'am. There was." She answered. I sat motionless. 

"He was assaulted." My mom answered. "And how have you come to this conclusion?" Mrs. Stevens asked. "There was a party. Casey was invited. There were other kids from this school there." My mom started. "Who were these kids?" Mrs. Stevens cut her off. 

"The football players." She answered. "So you're speaking of the Captains party?" Mrs. Stevens asked yet another question. "I don't know the specific name. I just know there was a party." My mom was becoming frustrated I could tell. 

"All I know there were other kids there and they were drinking." She explained. "Was Casey one of the teens drinking Mrs. Lawrence?" Mrs. Stevens asked. "Yes. He did. As you saw in the pictures. But I think something was slipped in his drink." My mom explained. 

"You mean as in a drug?" 

"It was something ma'am." My mom said. "So it wasn't voluntarily given or taken?" 

"No." My mom answered. "And after it was taken. He was assaulted." 

"Like physical?" Mrs. Stevens asked. My mom shook her head. "So sexual?" 

My mom nodded. "Why would you think that? Why would they want to hurt him?" Mrs. Stevens asked. 

"He doesn't fit in. They don't like him. He's different. From all the other kids. They call him a spic. And other awful things that should never be said to anyone." My mom said. 

"Did you notice any behavior changes in your son Mrs. Lawrence?" 

"I wasn't home. I was at work." She whispered. 

"So what you're saying Mrs. Lawrence is that Casey was invited to a party. Drugged then somebody violated him or touched him without his consent?" Mrs. Stevens asked. My mom nodded. "When was this party Casey?" She looked at me. 

"Last Saturday." I said quietly. "And this is the first time he ever said anything. Since then Mrs. Lawrence? Almost 5 days after it happened?" She asked. 

"Yes." My mom answered. Mrs. Stevens nodded. "Well. We can't do anything right now but since this is a sensitive subject we will look into it and find out what happened exactly." Mrs. Stevens sighed. 

"I told you what happened." My mom said. "But until we have evidence we cannot move forward. Therefore it has to remain confidential." Mrs. Stevens said. My mom nodded. 

"We will document this. And we need you to sign this paper to say you met with us." She said. 

"You don't care. Don't act like you care Mrs. Stevens. Come on mom. Sign the paper and let's go." I said storming out of the room after. 

-

Me and the guys had just got out of practice when our coach walked in. "What's up coach?" I greeted him with a smile. His face remained stone cold. 

"Settle down guys. We need to talk." He said. We all silenced. 

"You know. We talk a lot about how we are suppose to represent this team outside of these walls. How we represent the school in a whole. The respect for the staff and administration. And how others see us when we're not aware that we're being watched." He stared around the room. 

"The captains party was last Saturday right. Great game yesterday by the way. Great practice today. We need to talk about this captains party though." He paused again. 

"Now was there anything that I need to know about this party? Did something happen. Matter of fact. What happened?" He asked. 

The silence was thick. 

"Nobody?" He said. "Nobody has anything to say!" He yelled. "Coach nothing happened." I spoke softly. "Not according to Mrs. Stevens. Something happened!" He spoke. 

"Nothing happened! We had a good time. Coach I swear!" I said. 

"Alright." He said. "This is something serious that is going on. Don't make a fool out of me. Or yourselves for that matter." He said. 

-

"911. What's your emergency?" 

"I want to report a rape."


	3. Pt. 2

Previously..

"911. What's your emergency?" 

"I want to report a rape." 

-

There was a suddenly knock in the morning of Friday. "Mrs. Lawrence. We need to ask a few questions. Mind if we come in." The officer asked as Mrs. Lawrence opened the door. "Yes, please come in." She greeted and let them in. 

"So when did this incident occur?" The officer started his line of questioning. "Last Saturday at a party." She answered. "Victims name?" 

"Casey." She answered. "Is she here?" He asked. "Who?" Mrs. Lawrence looked confused. "Your daughter." He answered with annoyance laced in his voice. "Casey is my son." She answered. "Oh. And this is a sexual assault case?" The officer asked. 

"Yes. My son was raped." She answered. "Well does he know the assailant?" He asked. "No, he was drugged." She answered. "Was it more than one?" He asked. "He doesn't remember?" She answered. "He doesn't remember or he doesn't want to say?" The officer asked. 

"I said he was drugged. He doesn't remember." She answered with annoyance. "Is your son here?" He asked setting down his pen. "Yes. He is in his room." She answered. "Can he come out and speak to us." He asked. "He doesn't want to." She answered. "Well ma'am the only other way that we can know if this is true or not is if you get a rape kit done. The only way he can help us is if he wants to help himself." He said. She nodded with a look of thought. 

-

"Blaire wait up." I heard Carter call my name. I turned around and waited. "Hey. You have that math homework?" He asked. "Dude. It's like the first week of school." I laughed handing it to him. "Why should I do it when you do?" He said. 

"Morgan! James! In my office." Our coaches voice boomed. We both trudged into the office. We knew something was up. We never get called into his office unless we were in trouble. 

"Close the door behind you." He said as he sat behind his desk. I closed the door and sat beside Carter in the couch adjacent from our coaches desk. "I know you've heard the rumors floating around now. About the party." He started. 

"Coach nothing happened at the party." I spoke up but he stared me down to silence me. Which was effective. "I didn't say anything did. But the administration thinks so." He said. "They are calling for one of my captains to be suspended. Now you two are my captains. And I really don't want to suspend either of you." He said sighing. 

"Blaire I'm sorry but you're suspended for this game." He said. "What! Coach this is the second biggest game of the season." I exclaimed standing up. "Blaire it's okay." Carter said. 

"You're only saying that because you're not the one to get suspended. This could go on my record." I said. "Coach this is stupid. We told you nothing happened why don't you believe me?" I pleaded. "I'm sorry Blaire." He apologized. 

"This is bullshit." I said then leaving out of the office. 

-

My dad was taking care of me and my little brother this week. So basically I could do anything I wanted to. 

"Carter. Don't stay out too late alright." My dad called. It was after school and I had just got home so my dad had to get to work. I waited till he was gone to make a call. 

"Hey. You can come pick me up." I said then hung up. "Where are you going?" My little brother Marcus asked. "Out. Buy pizza for yourself." I threw him a twenty before my ride pulled into the driveway. "I'm out. See you tonight." I said leaving the house and getting in the car. 

"Where are we headed?" He asked. "Anywhere but here." I sighed putting on my seatbelt. "Whatever you say princess." He chuckled. I slapped him on that arm which just caused him to laugh more. 

"Shut up." I said. "Aw. The princess is mad. I'm sorry." He kissed me cheek. "Stop. I don't like all of this relationship stuff Brad. You're nothing but a regular booty call. Nothing more, nothing less. Let's get this over with." I crossed my arms and looked out the window. "Okay." He said. 

-

"Dude just chill out." I said to Blaire. I had just gotten home and my dad wasn't back and Marcus was asleep. "No, like I said it's easier for you to say. He didn't suspend you." He said. 

"It's one game. Then this is all over. We have nothing to worry about." I said. "But what if they find out. About the party." He sighed. "Chill Blaire. Just sit back. Let it ride out. And everything will be okay. After the game we will have nothing to worry about." I said. 

He sighed. "Alright." He said. "Alright." I smiled. "Just don't chicken out just keep your mouth shut." I said. "I got it." Blaire said. "There we go." I said. 

-

"Wassup." I yelled. My mom was in the living room. Since it was Friday we didn't have practice. "You bought her a bracelet?" My mom asked. 

"Who?" I asked confused but I knew what she was talking about. "Allison. You bought her a 500 dollar bracelet." She said. 

"Mom she was my girl." I said. "Your girl? Are you having sexual relations with this girl?" She asked. I chuckled. "Why are you saying it like that?" I asked. "Like what? How else am I supposed to say it?" She cracked a smile. "Any other way!" I smiled. "Are you two having sex Blaire?" She asked. 

"No, we just got into a fight. I had to make it up to her." I said. "Did she promise you anything?" She asked. "No mom." I sighed. "I'm just checking. These girls will do anything to trap you. And we don't need that. Not when you're so close to graduating. This is your year." She said. I nodded. "I understand." 

"So. When are you getting it back?" She asked. "What?" I asked confused. "The bracelet? When are you getting it back. Y'all two are broken up right?" She asked. 

"I mean but mom you don't do that. It was a gift." I said. "I don't care Blaire. You get that bracelet back." My mom said. I nodded and sighed. She kissed my cheek before leaving out. "I love you." She said. "Love you back mom." I yelled leaning back on the couch. 

-

Allison stormed to her room and came back with the bracelet. She threw it at me and tried to storm off but I caught her arm. She pushed me off but I tried to catch her arm which just led her to slapping me and knocking my head against a very low ceiling fan. 

"I'm sorry." I croaked out. She stared at me. "Get out!" She yelled before marching up to her room. I groaned in frustration with my hands above my head before grabbing the bracelet and leaving her house.

-

"Hey." Cari walked up to me. I had texted her to meet me at a diner not too far away from her school. "Why did you show those pictures to my mom?" I asked. She was getting settled beside me and looked shocked. "She already knew about them. And besides Casey. You don't like to talk. That's your mom. And I'm your girlfriend. You don't even talk to her. Matter of fact you don't even talk to me anymore." She said. 

"Why would I tell her anything like that?" I asked. "News flash. Because she's your mom." She said. "But I didn't want to talk about that. That night." I said sternly. "Are you okay?" She asked. 

"I said I'm not talking about this." I said. "I just want to know if you're okay. You've been acting weird lately." She touched my arm but I turned away. I stayed silent. "So you can't even tell me if you're okay or not? Casey that's cold." She said. I shook my head. "Sorry." I pulled her into me and kissed her forehead. She snuggled further into me. 

-

"Are you sure you want to do this?" 

"Yes. Publish it. My son needs justice. People treat this like rape cannot happen to boys. But it can. We need to go public." Mrs. Lawrence stressed. 

"Alright ma'm. Are there any limitations?" 

"All I ask is that you don't publish my sons name he's been through too much." She asked. 

"Yes ma'm. It's should be out by Monday." The reporter smiled. Mrs. Lawrence nodded.


	4. Pt.3

Previously...

"All I ask is that you don't publish my sons name he's been through too much." She asked. 

"Yes ma'm. It's should be out by Monday." The reporter smiled. Mrs. Lawrence nodded. 

-

 

"So tell me how you're feeling. What's been going on with you lately?" My therapist asked me. My mom said I should see him after all this stuff. Honestly I didn't want to be here. 

I sighed and covered my face leaning forward. "I just wish I never said anything. I'm sorry I ever brought this up." I said. "Why?" He asked. I shook my head. "So you don't know?" He asked. "I don't like the fame. Everything I read I just feel awful." I answered. "So you feel ashamed?" He asked. 

I nodded. "My mom is dragging me to the cops. And doctors. Telling them I got assaulted. And they all smirk and judge me." I said. "Why do you think that?" He asked. 

"I don't think. I know. If I was a girl it would be different. I know that. They defend girls. There are organizations and extra help for them. But if you're a guy. They don't care." I said. "So you really think that they don't care about boys?" He asked. "If I put a mattress on my back and carry it around. Would they put it on TV?" I questioned. He pondered for a second. 

"Is that what you want. You want to be on TV?" He asked. I was getting annoyed by the second. "I really just want this to be over. Everything." I groaned. "I go on Instagram and Twitter. And they are saying things. And my mom. She just wants me to talk about it like it makes everything go away. But outside this office. It's still there. People judging me and they don't even know me." I expressed. 

"She just wants to be there for you Casey." He said. "Now." I chuckled, rolling my eyes. "What do you mean now?" 

"I'll pass. I don't want to talk about this anymore." I said looking out the window. "Have you ever tried talking to your mom about this?" He asked. "I said I don't want to talk about it." I stared. He nodded. 

-

My mom was going on about some story at her job. My mom was the top of her company hierarchy. So she was always firing people. That is what she is going on about now. 

I hung my head. "Blaire, sweetie hold you head up. You might get a crook in your neck." She stopped her conversation and turned back after I picked my head up. 

I made eye contact with my moms co-workers daughter. And signaled for us to leave. "Hey dad. I'm going to show Jessica around." I smiled. He nodded before returning to conversation. 

She giggled as she brought my hands back up to her waist. "What did I tell you about those hands?" She asked. I smiled and shook my head playfully. "What's up with you and Allison?" She asked. "Who?" I asked. "So you two aren't together?" She asked. I shook my head. I brushed my hand past her breast by she grabbed it and put it back on her waist. "I know you're not acting holier than though now." I said. "Excuse me?" She seemed offended. "I'm just saying. You don't have to act like you're not down." I said. 

"So that's all you want? To see if I get down. Those pictures that everybody saw. Those were private. I sent them to your asshole friend Carter and he sent those out." She snapped. "Okay. But I didn't know that. Don't get down on me." I said. "But you're all the same. Wanting sex. And as soon as you do you run and tell like you're a bunch of girls." She said. "That's not even me." I said. 

"It is you. You're like the ring leader." She said. I burst with laughter. But laced with venom. "Okay. What do you know about me? If I'm the ring leader." I said. "I know. I won't sleep with you. I know that." She said. I nodded. "Okay." I smiled. She nodded. 

-

I went into the room with my dad. He was the one I always went to with my problems. ""How come you like coaching so much?" I asked. "I like it because it's productive. It gives you new ideas on formations and how things should be played." He answered. I nodded. "How's Allison?" He asked. "She great." I answered. "So you're still seeing her?" He asked smirking at my vague answer. "I mean girls. They always trip over the smallest things. Always." I sighed. "Yeah. They work your nerves. If that's what trip means." He chuckled. "Lesson 1. With women. You never win. So with us you have to figure out how much you have to lose." So how much did you lose with mom?" I asked. 

"Nothing." He answered. I laughed. "I'm serious son. I didn't. I've given up things. But that was by choice not by force. I had to decide how my life was going to play out. So yeah I gave up a few things. But that was only to improve my self and how things worked for us. I mean I wasn't gonna be the husband that couldn't keep his family together." He asked. 

"But you and mom always seem so chill." I said. "We are. We just do good for the family and ourselves. And the love for each other keeps us together. Yeah we have our disagreements. But I'd rather keep my wife and family than lose them over an argument." He said. I nodded. 

-

Mrs. Lawrence looked at the article that was printed. Or typed online and called the reporter. 

"Karen Hightower. Diamond Bar news." The reporter answered the phone. "You didn't mention the rape at all. There's only one guy on the football team that was named. "Then you say the school called the police. I mean this sounds crazy." She expressed. "I cannot call rape of the evidence doesn't support that. Also I cannot name a minor and there is only one captain that is eighteen and that is Blaire Morgan." The reporter said. "You then ask me to keep you and your son anonymous and by doing that I really don't have anything to work with." 

"You told me you were going to go after the school." Mrs. Lawrence snapped. "And I will. When there are new facts. Till then I cannot do anything about it." The reporter expressed. Mrs. Lawrence hung up the phone and sighed. 

-

"Hey. Pam. I heard about Blaire. Is he okay?" My co-worker Brad asked. "He's fine." I answered. "I'm just asking because the article made it seem like he wasn't." He followed me into my office. "What article?" I asked. "The bar Harold. It made it seem like it was a case for sexual assault." 

I opened my laptop and immediately got on the phone. "Are they saying Blaire was assaulted or something? I didn't really get it. I mean it was a party with kids. Did the police tell you anything? There has to be a mistake right?" He fired off questions. "Could you just stop talking for a second." I said finally getting connected to my lawyers secretary. 

"Rob Silvemans office." She answered. "This is Pamela Morgan." I said as Brad walked out. "Can we call you back?" She asked. "Tell him I need to talk with him now." I said. "I'll see if I can get him." She said. 

I put them on hold and called Michael. "Hey sweetheart." He answered. "Michael, you have to get Blaire from school." I rushed. "Why? What's wrong?" He asked. "There's an article about him online. Something about a sexual assault and it has his name in it." I said. My light beeped on my phone to say I was connected to Rob. "Let me speak to Rob and I will be right back." I told Michael before switching over. 

"Rob there is an article online. It has Blaire's name in it." I told him. "Looking for it now." He said. I heard typing in the background. "Found it. Where is Blaire?" He asked. "Michael is picking him up from school as we speak." I answered. "Don't say anything to anyone. Take him home. I will come to you." He said then hung up. 

I switched back over to Michael. "Hello." I said. "I'm almost at the school now." He said. "Alright. Rob said he would meet us at the house." I said. "Ok. What does that article say?" He asked. "It says that the police have confirmed that they are looking into pressing charges on the assailants of a sexual assault victim. The even took place at a party held by Blaire Morgan,18, who is the captain of the prestigious Diamond Bar football team was there where alcohol use and other things were documented on social media." I read. He sighed. 

"I'm on Blaire's Twitter now." I said sifting through his tweets. "People are already saying things." I exclaimed closing my laptop. "Pam. Get off of there and go home. I'm at the school now we will be home in 10." Michael said. I heard the car door lock. I clicked the hang up button and headed towards my car. 

-

"Did you rent the space for the party." Our family friend Rob asked me. "Yeah." I answered. "Was there alcohol?" He asked. I looked up at my mom. "Answer him." She said. "Yes." "And who provided the alcohol?" 

"I did." I sighed. "Were you under the influence?" "Everybody was." I shook my head. "But were you?" He pushed. "I had some yeah." I answered. "Were you with a girl?" He asked. I covered my face. "A couple of times yeah." 

"Did you have sex with her?" "Yeah." "Her name?" He asked. I groaned. "Allison Mitchell." I answered. My mom gasped. "Was the encounter agreed upon?" He asked. "Yeah. It was." I answered. "And where were you two when it happened?" Rob asked. "In the bathroom." I shook my head. 

"You screwed that girl on the bathroom floor, Blaire?" My mom exclaimed. I groaned in frustration. "So you did say it was consensual? She said yes?" He asked. "Yeah. Um. It's this thing at the party. It's called making the team. And if you're a senior you hook up." I answered. "So that's what the party was about having sex?" My mom asked. "Mom, chill out a little." I was annoyed by her tone and questions. I really just wanted to go to my room. 

"So the pictures of the hazing?" He asked. "I didn't have anything to do with that. I was with Allison." I said. "So Rob what are they charging him with?" My dad asked. 

"Am I going to jail?" I asked my voice cracking. "If he was charged sexual battery. Also a felony with a controlled substance would also be a charge. Which adds up to six years in prison." Rob answered. 

"I didn't do anything. I didn't touch anybody." I said. Tears fell down my eyes. "The best thing we can do is stay silent for this matter." Rob advised. "Stay silent. No! We are defending our son!" My dad said. "Anything you say. Can be used against you Michael. Silence is the best approach." Rob said. My dad put his hands behind his head and sat back. 

The only thing that filled the room was my silent cries and my moms pacing back and forth. 

\- 

"There's nothing?" One of my teammates asked. "No, it's straight to voicemail. All I know is that his dad picked him up in the middle of first period." I answered. "That party was messed up man I knew we were going to get in trouble." One of my other teammates said. "It's not we. It's Blaire. You aren't 18 so you don't have to worry." I shot back. 

"And nothing happened at that party. So if you keep talking about it people will get suspicious so just shut up." I said. "Carter are you serious right now? The article is mentioning rape. This isn't gonna blow over now." He said. 

"Just shut up dude." I pushed him. "You need to get your head out of your ass and look at the bigger picture. We're about to go down. And I can't hang. I need to be worried about scholarships not this." He said. "Whatever. We just need to be quiet it's common sense. Don't worry about it and everything will be okay." I said. He chuckled and shook his head. 

"You need a reality check James." He shoulder checked me before passing me and walking off to class.

-

"So X equals negative four plus or minus-" "Mr. Alejandro. We need to see Cari in the hallway for a second." I turned around to see my principal and some police officers. My heart dropped. "Sure. Cari." He said before turning back around to the board. 

"Cari. This is detective Bryant. He would like to ask you a few questions." Mr. Price said. I shook the officers hand. "Were you at the Diamond Bar basketball party?" He asked. I nodded. "Yeah. I was there." I said. 

"We have more questions. We would like to take you down to the station-" "You didn't say you were taking her out of school. You cannot question a minor without a parental guardian present. Now you either leave and she can go back to class. Or we call her parent wait till they get here then you take her down to the precinct." My principal interrupted. The office rolled his eyes. "Call the parent then." He grumbled. "Cari return back to class and I will come get you when your mom is here." My principal nodded. 

-

"What time did you get to the party Cari?" He asked. "Maybe around 9." I answered messing with my fingers not looking at him in the eye. "You were with Casey the whole time?" He asked. "Pretty much." I nodded. "But not all. Do you remember if he left the party all together." He asked. "No." I shook my head. "No you don't remember or no at all." He asked. "Not at all. He never left." I answered exasperated. "Do you remember who he was hanging out with?" 

"I don't know those people. I go to a different school." I said. "Did you see Casey spend any long periods of time with a male individual?" He asked. "No. Why are you asking these questions?" I looked with confusion. 

"Did they step away to another room?" He asked ignoring me. "I don't know what you're trying to imply. Casey isn't gay." I shook my head. "When did you see Casey again?" He asked. "Maybe 1. 1:30." I answered. "What was his condition?" He asked. "He was messed up." I answered. 

"He had his clothes half on. He couldn't even stand up. Then this boy named Carter. He dropped us off at Casey's house. I don't know what his problem was but he was off about something. He didn't even help us into the house. I didn't talk to Casey about 2 days after that." I finished. 

"Can we go now officer?" My mom asked. The officer nodded. 

-

"All mom does is yell." My brother Marcus said. "Don't talk about mom like that." I told him. "I'm serious. You better be glad you go to Diamond Bar. You barely see this." He said. "Public school isn't so bad Marc. Or maybe you just shouldn't suck at sports." I chuckled. He shook his head. 

"I wish you went to Marshall. We would be the popular ones at school. Getting all the girls." He smiled. "What girls do you get?" I joked. "More than you I just don't show them because I don't take pictures like you." He laughed. I rolled my eyes. "Whatever. Anyway. You wouldn't want to go to Diamond Bar. Y'all have different kinds of girls. We have the same stuck up girls. If anything." I said.

"Really?" My brother asked. I nodded. "Yeah. Now eat your food. We can go run routes later." I smiled. He nodded and continued to eat as I stared off into space. 

-

My phone had been buzzing all day. Do not disturb wasn't even working anymore. I looked to see it was Alex. 

I accepted the call. "Hello." I said sniffling. "Hey. You okay?" She asked. I breathed deep wiping my eyes. 

"Yeah. I'm okay." I said. "Blaire. I-" "I'm so scared." I let more tears fall making wiping them away pointless. "Do you want me to come back?" She asked. "No, you have a job to do. I can't stop that." I said. "Blaire I don't care about soccer when it comes to you. Or any other family thing." She said. I heard shuffling. I sighed. "I'm okay Alex." I said. 

She sighed. "Alright. If you change your mind text me okay?" She asked. "I gotcha." I nodded. "Alright. I love you." She said. "Love you back Alex." I said. "Bye." She said. I hung up and leaned my head against the wall. 

-

"The cops pulled me out of class to ask about the party." I said to Casey. His head popped up. "What did you tell them?" He looked scared. "You're not gonna ask how I'm doing?" I exclaimed looking confused. He rolled his eyes. 

"Whatever. My mom had to come with me to the police station so now her check is gonna be short. I don't need that." I breathed. "They kept asking about you and a guy. You got into a fight or something?" I asked. He shook his head. 

"Then what. What is it?" I asked. "They are just making a big deal out of those pictures. "They weren't asking about those pictures Casey." I explained. "Where did you go during the party?" 

"I was just hanging out." He answered. "Hanging out where?" I asked. "I couldn't find you anywhere." 

"I'm lying to your mom. And now the cops are on me. Talking about the rich kids." I scoffed. "That school made you different. Come back to Marshall." I pleaded. "My mom wants me to stay at Diamond." He said quickly. 

"It's not always about her Casey. You have to do for yourself. You have to be happy where you are." I said. "I am." He said. "Well you act like you're not. " I said. "Make a choice." 

-

"Did you touch a boy at that party?" My dad asked sitting on the side of my bed. "No. I was with Allison the whole time dad." I answered. He nodded. "Just checking." He said. I laid my head back on my headboard and looked to the ceiling. 

-

"Can I go back to Marshall? Please mom." I pleaded. "No. You have to stick it out there Case." She said. We were at the dinner table. 

"This is why I don't tell you things. Those people at that school are saying things. I just want to be normal again." I said. "And you will once you get justice." She said. "I don't need justice. Just let things go. It's not my fault you're on a guilt trip mom." I said. She looked hurt. 

"I want to go back to Marshall. I just want things to go back to normal." I said. She nodded. 

-

"There was blood on his underwear. As well as semen. We are now looking at this as a rape." A detective told Mrs. Stevens. "We need a list of all the males. To get DNA samples. If not. We will have to prosecute everyone at this school." He warned. 

Mrs. Stevens nodded.


End file.
